1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training aid, and more specifically to a golf training aid to develop muscle memory and correct golf pivot action.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely recognized in the play of golf that in order to generate power and consistency a player must correctly pivot, which according to one teaching method requires correct “stacking” of the upper body against the lower body at the top of the golf swing, and unwinding of the torso against the lower body. Alternatively stated, a player must have a proper relationship between movement of the upper body and lower body which requires a clear understanding of the relationship between the torso and the legs. A good relationship between legs and torso provides a steady center of gravity as the torso winds and unwinds around the pivoting point resulting in power and consistency in the golf swing.
Better golfers create proper angles at address, top of the backswing and at the point of impact. If the body moves correctly, the player creates an increased amount of speed at impact, resulting in longer shots and better ball striking. One type of motion known to create additional speed and proper motion is known as stack-and-tilt golf swing. The stack-and-tilt swing golf swing involves creating proper position of the head, right knee, right leg and hip and feel of tension and pulling of the inner right thigh muscles (for right handed golfer) against the upper torso and weight transfer around the sternum (center of the chest) and tailbone during the takeaway, back swing, downswing, at impact and follow-through.
Distinct from the stack-and-tilt motion, all golf swings benefit from limiting lateral movement of the head and spine. This limitation aids the return of the golf club from the top of the swing to the setup position more consistently, which results in more consistent contact with the golf ball.
It is preferable to provide a novel training aid to provide golfers with an apparatus to achieve improved pivot, footwork and relationship between the torso and the legs.